Evil Panda
by Elia19
Summary: Regina, Emma and Henry went to the Author's house in search of the happy ending. There's no guarantee, they'll find something useful, but Emma will definitely find some trouble.


**Evil Panda.**

After the arrival of the Queens of Darkness and the resurrection of Maleficent everything in the city got significantly quieter. There were no more magical accidents and everyone went back to their everyday business.

Almost everyone.

Regina, Emma and Henry wholly devoted themselves to operation Mongoose. They went through all books of Storybrook's public library as well as through personal collections of Regina and Gold. However, all their efforts were in vain. There weren't any references and hints about author or his location, or how stories appeared in the book.

Regina almost started to lose hope, when Emma remembered the most obvious place to look for answers about Author. The Author's house.

So here they were pulling over in front of this ancient mansion.

They decided to split up with Henry searching through the first floor, Regina took the second floor upon herself, so Emma was left with the attic.

Emma climbed up and instantly was consumed by the darkness, so she lit up the flashlight. Almost every surface of the attic was cluttered with some boxes, old furniture and many other different things. In addition, all this loveliness was covered by a thick layer of dust. This pitch perfect picture was completed by the cobwebs, hanging from the ceiling a-la curtains.

'Oh, lucky me…' mused Emma, but still got to work without any delay. After all, Regina's happiness depended on their success.

After two hours of restless search and, what appeared to be the 100th book, Emma found something interesting. Well, interesting for her inner child.

A book with illustrations.

Even though it was written in unknown, at least for Emma, language, pictures were still amusing. However, the picture on the last page was too small, so Emma had to squint and bring the book closer to her face. She inhaled, and letters of the page glowed and started to move.

Emma dropped the book on the floor, but it was too late. Letters slipped from the page.

A blue smoke filled the attic to the brim.

* * *

"Regina," Emma's voice sounded behind her.

Regina was sitting in the library on the second floor of the mansion surrounded by mountains of books. She already went through some of them, but there were still plenty of them left. Regina didn't expect to hear Emma so soon, so she jumped a little in her chair. 'Hopefully, Emma didn't notice this… If not, she won't let me live this down.'

"Emma, did you finish with the attic? Did you found something?" Regina turned to look at the woman without standing up.

Emma was standing in front of the door with a really strange smile on her face. It was too happy and content. Regina decided not to pay it much attention. For now.

"Get up," Emma ignored her questions and confidently made her way to the woman.

"What?" Regina was confused by her attitude, but still reflexively made as Emma asked.

Now they were standing right in front of each other; no more than 5 inches separated them.

Emma took Regina's wrist and abruptly turned her around.

"Emma, what are you..?" Regina was stunned by such an unceremonious treatment, even though they were kind of family. Oh, if she only knew, what awaited her in the future…

Emma encircled her waist with her hands and pressed Regina to herself.

"Mhm, so nice," Emma nudged her face into Regina's hair and only squeezed the woman tighter. "You are accepted; I'm taking you with me."

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing?" Regina grabbed Emma by the wrists and tried to pull her hands away from herself. "Let me go."

"Now you're my teddy bear. You will cuddle with me at night. And during the day too," Emma whispered right into her ear and pecked her on the temple, embracing Regina even stronger.

"Swaaan! Stop this instant!" growled Regina.

"Ah, yes! I'll call you my Evil Panda," exclaimed Emma and pulled Regina even closer. So close that her legs left the ground.

"Ah, Emma, let me go right now!" Regina cried out.

"Nah, you're too comfy," Emma shook her head, thus burrowing even further into Regina's hair and tickling her.

Slowly Regina started to panic. Emma never behaved in such a way before, so she must have run into some kind of curse on the attic. And no one really knew, what other effects could manifest themselves in time? 'I need to detach her from my back as soon as possible and find out what happened on the attic."

The solution instantly came to her. Regina concentrated and called her magic forth. But nothing happened. Emma was still hugging her tightly and, as it seemed, didn't even thought of letting go. While Regina was trying to use magic, Emma started to swaying them lightly from side to side and gently stroking her sides.

A wave of arousal ran over Regina. She always knew that Emma had an attractive fit body, but now she could feel every curve and muscle with her own back. Ah, and these strong hands around her waist. 'Ok, calm down. You have to come up with something. And fast… Ah…'

At this moment Emma's left hand slipped between the buttons of Regina's shirt and settled on the skin of her stomach.

"Mhm," mumbled Emma and left a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Emma-ah…"

The door to the library opened and in came Henry.

"Mom…s…" upon noticing the scene in front of him he instantly froze in place and blushed furiously. "I… Am I interrupting something?" he asked, backing up to the door. "I… that… Think, I should go…"

He almost ran out of the room, but Regina's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Henry! Wait!" she cried out, still trying to get out of Emma's death grip. Even though she knew, it was in vain. "I suspect, your mother is under some kind of curse."

"Ah, okay," now Henry was staring at the bookshelf on his right, desperately trying not to get another glimpse of the compromising position his mothers found themselves in. "How can I help?"

"Go to the attic and have look there. I would have done it myself, but…" she glanced at Emma. "Only don't touch a thing there with bare hands, okay?" Regina warned her son. She really didn't need another human-koala on her hands. Henry nodded and left the library.

A couple of minutes went by. Regina got tired of resisting Emma, so she just stood there in her embrace, while the said woman cuddled her.

"Mmm, I'm tired of standing," groaned Emma.

'Here is my chance," thought Regina.

"Then you can let me go and take a sit," she proposed, hoping this will work.

"No," Emma shook her head. After a couple of moments of brainstorming, the blond came to an acceptable solution. Emma lifted Regina up. The brunette squealed out in surprise. Then they both landed on a sofa: Emma sitting under Regina, squeezing her with everything she had.

"My Evil Panda," Emma caressed Regina's sides, put her forehead between the brunette's shoulder-blades and let out a contented sigh.

A couple of minutes later Henry found them still in this position. The annoyance on his mother's face was so amusing, he couldn't help chuckling. Then Henry remembered what was happening and instantly got serious.

"Mom, this book was laying on the floor and it was opened on the last page, so I think, it must be it," Henry stretched it to Regina, and automatically she tried to get up to get it, but Emma's hands didn't let her do this. Regina landed back on blond's lap.

When the book was in Regina's hands, she quickly looked through it.

"It's dragonish," hummed Regina and sat more comfortable.

'Well, Emma really is a comfy couch.'

"The part of the text is missing, so I think you are right."

"Do you understand what is written there?" asked Henry, slightly leaning on the table.

"No, but I know who will," grinned Regina. "Ms. Swan, get up, we need to go."

"No, I'm so comfy with my Evil Panda. I don't want to get up," whined Emma.

Henry burst out laughing. 'Evil Panda. Ruby will die of laughter, when I tell her.' The harsh glare of his mother cut short his thoughts.

"Don't even think about telling someone about it," said Regina and turned to Emma. Well, at least tried to. "Emma, get up right now, or, God, help me."

Emma obeyed and got up, lifting Regina up in the process.

"Henry, I'll send you home, and we'll take care of this… situation," without delays Regina got down to business.

After a couple of seconds, they were already standing in front of Maleficent's house. Luckily, this time Regina's magic worked, and they didn't have to walk all the way here.

"Hello, Regina," Mal greeted her upon opening the door. "What a nice backpack you have there," she grinned.

"Not funny, Mal. I need your help."

"Okay, you can come in," Maleficen opened the door wide to let her guests in.

Regina made a move to enter, but Emma didn't let her do this. She only pressed the brunette closer to herself and gave Mal a death glare.

"No. She is mine. Find yourself your own teddy bear," grumbled Emma.

Then she let Regina go. The brunette already wanted to sigh with relief, but didn't have a chance. Emma turned her around so they were face to face and hugged her. Again.

Mal observed this situation with a smirk on her face and amusement clearly written in her eyes. 'In what kind of trouble the Savior got herself this time?' mused the dragon.

"Mal, tell me what's written in this book and how, for fucks sake, can I get rid of this cuddle-monster?" Regina pleaded, giving the dragon the book, she had in her hand all this time.

One glance at the book was enough for Maleficent to burst out laughing.

"Where did you manage to find it?" she asked, still cackling.

"It's not important. Tell me what I want to hear," Regina succeeded in maneuvering their pressed bodies so she could look straight onto Mal.

"It's a collection of light curses for pranks. We used to mess with them in our youth," explained Mal, her eyes were filled with nostalgia. "The last one was the most entertaining. A cursed dragon would follow after the object of his/her attraction. I think, the effect on normal people is more potent," she hummed.

"You're saying that Emma…" questioningly asked Regina.

"Yes, she is attracted to you," Mal's eyes shone with amusement.

"But she… Hook…" but Mal didn't let her finish.

"You can't trick the dragon magic," she said without hesitation. "Besides, the object of her attraction must feel something for her for the curse to work. Wanna tell me something, Regina? After all, you always liked blondes," Mal smirked and wiggled her brows.

"I… I…" Regina didn't know what to answer, so she decided to attack with her own question. "How can we get Emma back to her normal state?"

"Oh, it's the most amusing part of the curse. You have to physically manifest your feelings," Mal's smirk grew even wider.

"So… we have to kiss?" Regina sighed in relief. Finally, some luck.

"Let's say, a little bit more physical," the context caught up with Regina.

"Seriously?" Regina raised a brow. Mal only nodded.

"Okay. Thank you for help, Mal. I owe you," Regina nodded and turned to Emma. "Let's go home, Ms. Swan. It's time for you to stop clinging to me."

Emma immediately let her go. The next moment, Regina was hanging over the blonde's shoulder. Emma, in turn, only turned around and made her way to Mifflin street.

"Swan!" shouted Regina and hit her kidnapper on the back. "Put me back to the ground right now.

"You wanted to go home, so we're going home," said Emma. "Sit tight and enjoy the view, my Evil Panda," with a smirk plastered to her face, Emma smacked Regina's ass with relish. Though on the second thought, she decided to leave her hand where it landed, so the brunette wouldn't fall. Definitely only for her safety. Only for that.

"Swaaan!" growled Regina.

And everything would have been fine, if only Mifflin street wasn't on the other end of the town.

Oh, townspeople would remember this day for long…

* * *

"Mom, you're home?" Henry's voice sounded from the kitchen, when they walked into the house. Well, Emma walked, Regina was just hanging from the blonde's shoulder.

Emma put Regina back on the ground and without even blinking an eye looped her hands around her waist. Regina only sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't say a thing.

"Henry, we're home. Come here for a second," shouted Regina. The thumping of the feet resounded over the mansion.

"Yes, mom? Did you sort out the mess with the curse?" he stopped by the threshold and saw that Emma was still hugging Regina. "Oh, no need to answer that."

"Henry, we know how to get rid of this, but I need you to stay with your grandparents today," said Regina and made a couple of small steps to her home office.

"But I want to help you!" cried out Henry and walked closer to his moms.

Regina turned to him and ran a gentle hand over his thick hair.

"Sweaty, you'll help, if you pack an overnight bag and stay with Charmings today. Deal?" her hard look was full of confidence and love, so Henry didn't have the heart to argue anymore.

"Deal, mom," he hugged her and only then remembered that Emma was taking part in this embrace too. Henry smiled; on one hand, this was really strange, but on the other hand, he really liked it. At this moment, they were like a real family. "I'll go get ready…"

* * *

After the door to the mansion closed behind Henry Regina turned around in Emma's embrace and put her hands on the blonde's waist, avoiding her eyes.

Regina knew what was needed to be done. However, she couldn't help being afraid. Yes, she was afraid. What if Emma would hate her for taking advantage of the situation after the curse was lifted? What if there was another way to get rid of the curse? All these doubts clouded her mind before she looked up into Emma's eyes. They were so full of affection and love. A shiver ran over her body.

Regina gently cupped Emma's left cheek, stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Emma's.

It was a short, but such a meaningful kiss. Regina's heart stopped for a second, then started beating with a doubled force. They leaned away, their eyes met and after a moment they kissed again. This time it was more passionate, even aggressive. All the sexual tension, accumulated over the years, was poured into this kiss.

Regina pressed Emma to the wall of the hall and started covering her neck with feather-light kisses.

"Regina," moaned Emma. Her breathing was uneven and her heart pumped the blood at a crazy speed. Her hands managed to pull the edges of the silk shirt out of the brunette's pants and started working on the buttons.

Regina, in turn, was battling with a stubborn button on Emma's jeans. She was so carried away by this battle and by kissing Emma's neck, she didn't even notice that Emma was finished with her shirt and now was running her hands down her sides.

Regina cried out, when Emma pulled her up into the air by her tights. Regina sank her fingers into the blond's shoulders and crossed her legs on her lower back. A moment passed and they were kissing again.

They had no idea how they managed to get to the bedroom. Though, they managed to lose half of their closes on the way up.

The women landed on the bed and continued kissing. Regina's hands were still at war with the button on Emma's jeans.

"Fucking button," swore Regina, then she took the edges of Emma's jeans and just pulled them down, taking off her panties in the process.

"Wow, hot," muttered Emma into her ear and started covering Regina's neck in kisses, then went lower to her naked chest. She circled her hardened peak with her tongue, at the same time stimulating the other with her talented fingers, and then gently kissed it. All this time she didn't look away from Regina's face.

"Oh, what would I give for a camera right now…" Emma sighed and continued her way down. She licked a line over Regina's fit abdomen with her tongue, simultaneously opening the woman's trousers and smoothly pulling them from her hips.

Emma looked up and saw that Regina was attentively following her every move with her eyes. Still kissing her smooth skin, Emma ran her hand over Regina's panties and pressed her palm to the juncture between her legs, felling her burning warmth and wetness.

"Mhm, that's all for me?" asked Emma, still closely looking Regina in the eyes.

"Yes, only for you," sighed Regina, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders and pulling her closer, so now she was hanging right over the brunette.

Emma obeyed and then leaned closer to kiss Regina. She was leaning on one hand, not to crush the woman under her; the other was trailing down to her lace panties and with one sharp move ripped them off of this delicious body.

Regina felt the fabric tearing away from her body and playfully smacked Emma on the shoulder.

"They were my favorite," she dramatically sighed.

"I'll buy you another," Emma's smile was so smug, that Regina couldn't help erasing it with her lips.

Regina spread her legs wider, so Emma could settle between them, and slightly lifted her hips, giving Emma a hint. As quick-witted as ever blonde instantly started moving, creating so needed friction between their hot bodies.

Their hands gained complete freedom. They just weren't able to stop moving and soon there was no untouched inch on women's bodies.

Moans and groans filled the spacious room. Their bodies moved in absolute tandem and they were nearing the peak of their closeness, even though they both didn't want this unity of their bodies and souls to end.

"Ah, Emma," Regina cried out, throwing her head back, sinking her nails into the tender skin of Emma's back and shouting with everything she had.

Emma fell over the point of no return, pressing herself to the brunette as close as she could, and kissed Regina, trying to drown the sound of her ecstasy.

They lied next to each other in post-orgasmic bliss. Their pinkies were tightly intertwined.

"This was just... wow," Emma was the first to break the silence. Then she turned to the side, so she could look at Regina.

"Yeah," Regina didn't know what to answer. Only one question was on her mind. "What now?"

Emma smiled at her slyly and put her free hand onto Regina's waist.

"Anything, you want, but..." Regina frowned: she never really liked these "but"s." But for me you'll always stay my teddy bear for cuddles. My Evil Panda."

The smile on Emma's face grew even wider, and she pulled Regina closer to herself to embrace her.

"Idiot," Regina whispered, lightly swatting Emma's shoulder, pressed closer to the blond and pecked her gently on the lips. "My idiot."


End file.
